


Blame

by mathildia



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Butter as lube, Captain Charming - Freeform, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9926882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathildia/pseuds/mathildia
Summary: Hook and Charming were on The Jolly Roger. Hook was naked in Charming’s lap, Charming’s hand curled around Hook’s cock. Charming’s hands felt good like this. They were bigger than his - meatier. Plusher somehow. Luxurious.





	

He’d called around to see Emma and Emma wasn’t there. They hadn’t arranged anything, he told Charming when he answered the door and said she was doing something with Regina - and Snow had run out to the store. Charming was only in his underwear, his body big and warm. Even near-naked there was something pure about him.

_Oh, to corrupt this flesh._

And Hook looked right at Charming’s dick, ready to laugh and say, “Sorry, mate. Couldn’t help meself,” if he got the wrong reaction. But he didn’t. He looked up again to see Charming staring, lips parted. Panting.

“Dave?’ he said, wondering what was about to happen, sure something was. And then, somewhere behind David, Neal cried, and the moment snapped.

What Hook did a few days after that was stupid, but he was drunk and he knew Snow thought he was a joke, a passing fancy for her daughter to toy with. Snow had lived on her wits and seen a thousand of him. So he knew she’d laugh it off. But he also knew David wouldn’t, and maybe that was always the point.

*  
It took a couple more days for his foolishness to have an effect - but it did.

Charming grabbed him as he came around the corner; slammed him up against the wall. And it was dark in the alley - there was no one to see or stop them. Charming smelt sweet like vanilla and baby powder and his face was tight in Hook’s and he snarled. “Hook. You asked Snow what I was like in bed? Seriously? That’s my wife.”

“No,” Hook said, the lie almost like a reflex - then changing his tone as he realised there was no point - she had obviously told him. He swallowed. “Yes I did. And I know she’s your wife, sire. That’s why I asked her.” Charming was holding his upper arms tight. He was strong. Hook loved how strong he was.

Charming smiled. “And what she say?”

“That you were, respectful.” Hook cocked an eyebrow. “Gentle.” He could feel Charming’s breath on his face, coming in angry pants. It was making his dick was hard and he was desperate to jerk his hips forward. To show the Prince how he made him feel, how hard he made him, how easily.

Charming nodded, rolled his head back slow and tipped it forward. “Gentle, eh? That what does it for you then, is it? Stroked yourself to that description of me in bed, did you?”  
Hook drew a shaky breath. “Hardly.”

“Thought not. So tell me, Captain, why’re you always looking at me like I’m the present you never even asked for. Huh?” Charming closed in and forced Hook’s legs apart with a thick thigh. “You didn’t think it wasn’t fucking obvious, did you?”

Hook took a breath at the profanity. He’d never heard this bastard swear before, even when he was dying. But, also, Hook was now grinding himself on the Prince’s thigh, even harder, wet with it. “Because…“ he began, “uh, because, sire-“ but he never got to explain - didn’t need to - because Charming leant in and kissed him hard on the mouth, kissed him the exact way he’d always hoped Charming would kiss him. Kissed him like a subject, like a possession.

*

And then they were kissing. And shortly afterwards they were in he empty loft and Charming was fucking Hook over the kitchen counter, using a handful of butter. He was a farmer’s boy, after all.

After that they were fucking all the time. Both of them overwhelmed by how much they wanted it. Hook couldn’t visit the bathroom at Granny’s without Charming following him, grabbing him, forcing a big forearm across his throat shoving him over the wash basins or down onto the floor. Half the time, they didn’t even speak to each other.

If they did speak, Charming liked to tell Hook how he was filth for making him do this. He’d spit out that, “Snow’d be heartbroken if she knew about this. I’d never hurt her like this if it wasn’t for you. It’s all you, the way you dress, the way you look at me. The things you make me do. My own daughter’s fucking boyfriend. The things you make me do.”

*

Hook and Charming were on The Jolly Roger. Hook was naked in Charming’s lap, Charming’s hand curled around Hook’s cock. Charming’s hands felt good like this. They were bigger than his - meatier. Plusher somehow. Luxurious.

Hook’s wrists were bound behind his back and Charming had used another piece of the scratchy rope to fashion a gag. Just a single piece, tight in Hook’s mouth. It wasn’t to silence him - just to humiliate him. Just to make it clear that Charming did what he wanted. The way Charming’s fist was moving, the way his grip was so tight, Hook couldn’t speak anyway.  
“You make me want you, pirate. I don’t want to do these things to you, but I don’t have a choice. My cock wants you, wants to be in you. You’re all I think about when I touch myself, bitch. You. Making you fucking scream.” And he leaned closer and licked one thick wet stripe up Hook’s face, and Hook pushed a long keening wail into the rope at his mouth.

Charming’s lips were at his ear now. “You know why? Because you’re filthy and disgusting. Wanton. You love being used like this. And I’ve known how much you wanted this since the day we met. Did you think you hid it? You never managed to hide it for a second. Every time you see me you’re practically erect, panting for the back of my hand.” Hook was moaning into the wet rope, bucking hard into Charming’s fist. “If we were back in the Enchanted Forest, you know what I’d do to you for this? For being like this? I’d lock you up in one of the dungeons, keep you in chains, might not even visit you. Be enough to know you were there. Panting for it.” Charming was panting hard too, pressing words around his jerky breath. 

“You’d be chained so you couldn’t touch your own dick. I might simply pop down once in a while an jerk off over your face. You wouldn’t even be able to wipe it away.” Hook was close to his edge now, straining to come.

David whispered. “You’d get nothing though, in that dungeon. Chained up lie a dog. I’d never let you come again.” And, at that, he let go of Hook’s dick, just before he could come - leaving him with nothing, just the agony of denial, screaming into the gag.

Hook thought he might be falling in love.

**Author's Note:**

> http://mathildia.tumblr.com/


End file.
